Magia i Krew: Rozdział II
Rozstrzygnięcie - drugi odcinek serii Magia i Krew. A tutaj macie link do poprzedniego. Część I Adrian i Yarato siedzieli oddaleni od siebie na zniszczonej walką arenie. Ten drugi zajęty był odpoczynkiem i regeneracją, łatał sobie także za pomocą swojej magii uszkodzenia lewej strony ciała. Jego oponent w tym czasie podrzucał sobie kilkoma kulami ognia. Niespodziewanie, jedna z nich mu upadła, co spowodowało, że musiał odskoczyć, a płomienista sfera eksplodowała, doszczętnie niszcząc wszystko w promieniu ponad metra od miejsca kolizji z gruntem. Yarato nie przejął jednak się tym szczególnie - nie była to bowiem nawet setna część prawdziwej mocy Dragneela. Skupił się na swoim odpoczynku. Na tym spędził następny kwadrans, obserwując jednak czynności swojego przeciwnika, który zdawał się bawić wyjątkowo dobrze, oświetlając otoczenie co bardziej spektakularnymi wybuchami ognia, które niezwłocznie zjadał, by znów wykorzystać do rozrywki. Trwało to do momentu, gdy Shiri wstał, popatrzył na niebo, na którym nie świeciła się żadna gwiazda, a księżyc przebywał w nowiu. - Mogę już walczyć na całego. Lecimy? - spytał się Adriana. - Nie ma sprawy. Po tych słowach, Dragneel niezwłocznie ruszył na Yarato, który, jak w poprzedniej walce, wytworzył wodne tarcze, tym razem o wiele grubsze i całkowicie lodowe. Adrian zmienił więc swoje ręce całkowicie w ogień, co umożliwiło mu przebicie kilkudziesięciu barier zwyczajnym napieraniem na przód. W następne zaczął już uderzać pięściami, by je zniszczyć. W tym czasie, to jest: kilkanaście sekund, Shiri użył jednocześnie Wsparcia i Kontroli Krwi oraz skupił dwie Łzy Ognia w swoich dłoniach, manipulując wachlarzem za pomocą zębów. Zdawał się być opanowany, nie miał jednak pojęcia jak zamierza zaatakować przeciwnik, przez co w jego duszy kryła się obawa przegranej. Kiedy Adrian przebił ostatnią barierę, Yarato rzucił w niego Łzami w taki sposób, że gdyby ten chciał pożreć jedną, zostałby trafiony drugą. Ten jednak postanowił wchłonąć ogień z jednej kuli, drugą zaś przyjął frontalnie, co nie zadało mu żadnej szkody, jednakże stworzyło chmurę dymu, w której Yarato nie tylko się ukrył, ale też ukrył kilkadziesiąt wodnych lanc. Zaczął też przygotowywać się do swojego najpotężniejszego zaklęcia - Stworzenia Oceanu. Gdy dym opadł, okazało się, że Adrian przygotowany jest do użycia swojego finalnego czaru - Pieśni Księżycowej Ognistego Feniksa. Rozpoczął atak, jednak musiał go przerwać widząc, że atakując zostanie trafiony przynajmniej większością włóczni. Uniknął więc ich kilkukrotnym saltem w tył, po czym, gdy te wybuchły rozbijając się o siebie nawzajem, a dym ataku opadł, przygotował się do ataku raz jeszcze. Kolejny raz jednak nie zdążył, został bowiem zamknięty w Złudzeniu Oceanu. Postanowił jednak zmienić całe swoje ciało w ogień i zaatakować, przebijając barierę. Udało mu się, użył nawet zdecydowanie za dużo siły - płomień buchnął z taką siłą, że o mało bitwa nie zakończyłaby się w taki sposób. Arena została całkowicie zrównana z ziemią po tym ataku. Chwilę później opadła jeszcze bardziej, gdy ogromna ilość wody zebranej nad nią zaczęła ją wgniatać w ziemię na kilka metrów wgłąb. Adrian skupił ogień w ten sposób, że pokrył on powierzchnię areny, co zdecydowanie osłabiło czar - doprowadzało bowiem wodę do wrzenia, a gaz nie miał już tak destruktywnej siły, dodatkowo ulatniał się w górę. Obaj magowie skupili się więc na kontrolowaniu swoich żywiołów, okrutnie się przy tym męcząc i krzycząc. Trwało to około minuty, a wynikiem było stworzenie płytkiego jeziorka na terenie dawnej areny, po której zostały jedynie gruzy na dnie, rzadko wystające spoza tafli wody. Mimo tego, nadwodne fragmenty wystarczyły Adrianowi do zaatakowania Yarato, który został trafiony siedem razy, ósmym trafieniem zaś o mało nie wyrzucony poza pole bitwy, co byłoby jego przegraną. Zareagował on jednak szybko i wytworzył coś na wzór lodowej trasy, po której ześlizgnął się pod wodę, gdzie kontrolując ją zaczął poruszać się z niewiarygodną prędkością. Przez chwilę Adrian śledził go skacząc nad wodą lub biegając po jej tafli z taką szybkością, że nie nadążał wpaść do jakiejkolwiek głębokości, potem jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że to bez sensu, użył więc całej swej siły, by zagotować wodę, w której chował się Yarato. Zrobił to w kilkanaście sekund, dając swojemu przeciwnikowi czas na tylko jeden ruch, którym było utworzenie czegoś w postaci trąby z wody, w której się ukrył, a w ścianach skupił jej ogromną ilość i zaczął nią wirować. Walka stała się ściśle improwizacyjna, jednak przewagę w niej szybko uzyskał Adrian. Po około minucie nieco chaotycznych wzajemnych ataków i bloków, był on w stanie zbliżyć się do Shirego na taką odległość, by przebić go Szponem Ognistego Feniksa. Zaatakował kilka razy, jednak mag wody albo był w stanie to uniknąć, albo zablokować. Adrian jednak się tego spodziewał; postanowił więc nagle, niespodziewanie zaatakować całą siłą, jaką miał. Trafił tym bez problemu, przebijając stopę swojego oponenta, uniemożliwiając mu dalszą walkę. Gdy już emocje opadły, widać było różnicę w zmęczeniu obojga. Dragneel co prawda potrzebował odpoczynku, nie wyglądał jednak tak źle jak Yarato, którego lewa strona ciała pokryta była stale topniejącym i na nowo zamarzającym lodem; reszta ciała była wręcz czerwona od zmęczenia, prawa noga była pełna oparzeń, a jego wyczerpanie spowodowało, że po chwili odpoczynku, gdy adrenalina zeszła z jego krwi, upadł, nie będąc już dalej w stanie utrzymywać pionowej pozycji ciała. Z jego stopy krew jednak nie ciekła, rana była bowiem zablokowana doraźnie wodną osłoną, przypominającą bandaż. - Niesamowita walka... - stwierdził Shiri, mówiąc jednakże z wielkim trudem. Adrian usiadł obok niego z wyraźnym uśmiechem na ustach. - Nom, strasznie się napaliłem w niej. Jesteś dobry, młody. W Twoim wieku dysponowałem podobną siłą, może ciut większą. Ale ja to ja, nie spodziewałem się takiej siły po chłopczyku z wachlarzem - bez urazy. - Kurwa mać. Dwa dni będę teraz wypoczywać... - Yarato uśmiechnął się i przekrzywił z bólu jednocześnie. - Nie regenerujesz się tak szybko jak ja, niestety. Co do Dragon Tale... chcesz do nas należeć, prawda? - Byłoby świetnie, jeśli każdy z Was jest podobnej siły do Twojej. - To trenuj i walcz więcej, jak na razie jesteś za słaby. Ale widząc jakie masz zdolności, to pewnie kiedyś dasz radę być jednym z nas. - Adrian spojrzał na Shirego, który z wielkim trudem starał się siedzieć - chodź, pomogę ci dojść do domu. - Czekaj, wstanę. Cholera jasna, moje łydki, moja stopa, ał! Kula ognia wisząca nad pozostałościami areny zgasła za pstryknięciem palca Dragneela, który chwycił Yarato w ten sam sposób, jak gdy odprowadzał go pijanego po ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Nadszedł świt. Dragneel w tym czasie odsypiał nocną walkę u siebie, Yarato robił dokładnie to samo. W Urbem jednak spiski zawsze powstawały tą porą - tak samo było i dziś. - Aridu, jakiego rodzaju to magia? - spytała się tajemnicza babuszka, wskazując na pusty baniak do robienia prania. - Zdecydowanie kontrolująca - odparł lekko napakowany chłopak, ten sam, który wcześniej uczestniczyl w konflikcie rybnym, załagodzonym przez Yarato. - zdarzyło mi się już jakby widzieć kogoś, kto manipulował wodą w ten sposób. Nie było to miłe spotkanie... - po tych słowach wskazał babuszce na liczne rany kłute na plecach. Były one niewielkiej głębokości, a krwawienie z nich zdecydowanie zostało załagodzone wcześniej. - Jesteś w stanie sprawdzić, czy to na pewno on? - Nie, ale być może dziadek Evansa sobie poradzi z tym. Przecież to emerytowany numer jeden w magii lodu tego kraju, a ty go znasz. Prawda, babciu Cheo? - Jasne, wnusiu. W sumie, on zawsze robi zakupy w sklepie "Pod Bydlakiem Śmierdzielem" o dziewiątej. Pójdę tam wtedy, spotkam się z nim, pogadamy o tym... Dwie godziny później Sarutobi wszedł do sklepu, gdzie już czekała na niego starsza kobiecina imieniem Cheo, której woda na pranie niefortunnie została skradziona przez Yarato, gdy ten walczył z Adrianem. Wybrał kilka produktów, zapłacił za nie, gotów był już wyjść, lecz zauważył swoją dawną znajomą. - Ah, Sara! - krzyknął. - Dawno Cię nie widziałem. Opowiadaj, co u Ciebie? - Cześć, Tobi. Wiedziałam, że Cię tu zastanę. Mam problem z pewnym magiem wody, lecz nie mogę go zidentyfikować. Chodź do mnie na kawę, pokażę od razu o co chodzi, a po drodze opowiem szczegóły. Wyszli ze sklepu. Sarutobi wyglądał na młodszego o około dziesięć lat - był bardziej wysportowany, wysoki, ale przede wszystkim - lepiej ubrany. Miał na sobie nieco luźne dżinsy, porządne, czarne sportowe buty i nową, też co luźniejszą koszulę. Wyglądał zarazem luzacko jak i przyzwoicie, dżentelmeńsko; Cheo była zaś ubrana dość średnio, w swojej przechodzonej koszulce i spodniach, założonej wraz z przenoszonymi, czerwonymi butami na obcasach, wyglądała jak typowa dla tych stron starsza kobiecina. Szli, a Cheo opowiadała jak to nie może od tygodnia zrobić prania u siebie w domu, gdyż za każdym razem traci ona wodę. Sarutobi odpowiedział, że zna kilku dobrych magów kontrolujących wodę, lecz wątpi, by jakikolwiek mógł kraść ją celowo. Staruszki jednak zdawało się to nie obchodzić. Spędzili razem czas aż do czternastej, gdy to Sarutobi musiał wyjść - umówiony był bowiem na rzekomą randkę z kobietą, którą przedstawił swojej koleżance jako Viridi. Nie wspominał o niej nic więcej. Część II - I jak ten młody, co, Dragneel? - spytał się Peter. - Yawn. Strasznie szybki i inteligentny, tworzył chyba z trzydzieści planów na sekundę... ale słaby, jeżeli chodzi o siłę jego magii. Taki Rex, tyle że słabszy i młodszy. - odpowiedział Adrian, biorąc solidny gryz schaboszczaka. - Serio, kolejny strateg? Nuda. - odparł Matsu. Tacy to tylko się wpychają na kłopoty, a potem, nie wiadomo jak, wychodzą z nich bez szwanku, udając, że nic nie było. Nie wystarczy nam Reyes, Rex i nasz lider, Salavan? Nie wspominając o Tobie, Evans. - Khm, nie. Oni jakoś łączą ze sobą siłę i strategię - ten młody zaś ma tylko to drugie. Zdobędzie powera, to weźmiemy go do siebie. - Słabo, słabo - wtrąciła się Clara. Ale widać, że był w stanie cię trafić z jakimś skutkiem. Masz zadrapaną lewą dłoń. - A on, kurwa, przebitą stopę i krwotok połowy ciała. Chyba jest różnica. - Nie klnij, chuju. - odezwał się Luke. - Spierdalaj, Reyes, zajmij się tą swoją Niki. Teraz pewnie trenuje w samotności. Wiesz, jest sama... kumasz? - zagadała Clara. - Eh. W sumie, nie chce mi się tu z Wami myśleć, wolę zająć się czym fajniejszym. To ja idę, z fartem, mordy! - Luke wstał od stołu i wyszedł, dając wszystkim powód do śmiechu. Każdy bowiem wiedział, jakie uczucia dzierżą wobec siebie Reyes i Hagaromo, tylko nie oni nawzajem. Sala była schludna i dość przestronna. Ściany jak i sufit wyłożone były granitem. Stoliki były duże i okrągłe, wykonane z solidnego, wzmocnionego drewna, tak samo jak lekko umieszczony z boku bar. Widać było, iż jest to coś na wzór pomieszczenia konferencyjnego. Niczym nie przypominało to miejsca normalnych spotkań gildii Dragon Tale, Świnki i Krówki. - Właściwie, my tutaj tak gadamy, a dziewczyny coś cicho siedzą... - Matsu posłał dyskretne spojrzenie na siedzące stolik obok Mei i Ami. - Spać nam się chce - odparły obie jednogłośnie. Było w tym głosie słychać jednak lekkie przekłamanie, jakoby miały tą kwestię przygotowaną. - Znowu sobie rozmawiają telepatycznie i nikt nic nie wie. Co za bezsens... - stwierdziła Clara - no nic, nie przeszkadzajmy im. Tymczasem, w siedzibie Rady Magii odbywała się inna interesująca rozmowa. W białym, schludnym pomieszczeniu siedziała jedynie dwójka osób - starszy facet z siwymi włosami, ubrany nieco sportowo, oraz standardowo ubrana, jak na swój wiek (aczkolwiek jej strój był cały w kolorach czerwonym i czarnym), dziewczyna o kruczoczarnych włosach. - Przejmujesz się tym młodzikiem i zabójcą bogów, ale o swoim wnuczku nie pomyślisz, hm? - spytała się w spokojny sposób kobieta. - Viridi, daj spokój. Magia Petera tworzy wodę, nie kradnie. Do tego lód. Jeśli już, to tylko troszkę, nie tyle, by wywoływać problemy. A ten Xandred, hm. Interesujący człowiek, ale w sumie spodziewam się po nim podobnego stylu użycia magii co u Petera. Najbardziej w tym wszystkim niepokoi mnie ten młodzik, no. Spotkałem go raz na ulicy, jego magia jest niesamowita, aczkolwiek czy robiłby on problemy celowo? Śmiem wątpić. - Yeh, pogadaj z nim jakoś... kiedyś. Nadal przecież potrafisz wykrywać magię. Jak tylko będzie on z kimś walczyć czy trenować, zlokalizujesz go. - Nogi już nie te co kiedyś - zaśmiał się facet - ale dobra. Niech Ci będzie. Tylko nie angażuj w to zbyt wiele osób. Martwię się jednak co będzie, jak Cheo nie uwierzy w dobre intencje chłopaka. Dobrze wiesz, jakie jest jej podejście do magów wody... - Nadal nie rozumiem, czemu Cię polubiła. Ale jej siła jest wręcz zerowa, co może mu zrobić? Mimo wszystko, Shiri nie jest słaby... jak na standardy magów tego odludzia. - Wiesz jak ona działa na ludzi. Może dojść nawet do rozruchów przeciwko niemu i jego przyjaciołom, tak jak to było dwadzieścia dwa lata temu. - Wtedy to mnie nie było. Przywołuj jakieś anegdotki, które zrozumiem, co, Tobi? - Viridi zaśmiała się. - Eh, jak oni wzięli Cię na to stanowisko, skoro w ogóle nie znasz historii miasta... - Czy ja wiem. Nie obchodzi mnie to, chyba... - stwierdziła Viridi i spojrzała w okno. - Ciekawe co Dragon Tale wie na temat Shirego. Przecież oni śledzą swoich potencjalnych nowych. Swoją drogą, to fajny system rekrutacji - samemu wysnajpić, kto się nada, a kto nie. - Faktycznie, oryginalne. Ale oni szukają fenomenów, ludzi potężnych, więc to chyba ich jedyna opcja. W powiązania Dragonów z Shirim wątpię, ale kto wie? Może faktycznie ten chłopak ma to coś? - Spytam się ich, nie chcę, byś ingerował w sprawy tak bliskie twojego wnuka. W gildii to jednak trochę jak w mafii - rodzinę trzymamy z dala, czyż nie? - Trochę. No dobra, spytaj się tam kogoś, tylko nie ich lidera. On jest... małomówny, powiedzmy. - Yeh, wiem. Cholera, jeszcze ta sprawa ze zniszczoną areną. Spytam się Dragonów także o to. Kto w tym odludziu potrafi zrobić takie zniszczenie, prócz Ciebie, ich, mnie, połowy Rady Magii, zgrai magów klasy S i wielu innych potężnych, którzy gdzieś się kitrają po lasach? - Ale tylko oni to gówniarze. Tacy jak Ty, oh... no nic, spytaj się ich. - Tobi, ty stara kurwo. Minęło kilka godzin od tych niesamowitych dyskusji. Wybiła godzina dwudziesta pierwsza, gdy Viridi weszła do siedziby Dragon Tale, gdzie, jak się spodziewała (poleciła to bowiem oficjalnie), czekali na nią Adrian, Inuictus i Joanna. Jak zawsze, gdy chodziło o kontakt z dziewczyną nieco nawet młodszą od nich, darowali sobie formalności, tylko po prostu się przywitali uściskiem dłoni, Dragneel rzucił kilka zboczonych tekstów w jej stronę, ta przywaliła mu z liścia, a potem poszli do Świnki i Krówki. Zamówiwszy każdy co chciał, to jest: sok dla każdego za wyjątkiem Adriana, który zamówił kilka steków i litr coli, usiedli wygodnie przy jednym ze stolików. Viridi rozpoczęła gadkę. - Mam do Was dzisiaj dwie sprawy. Myślę, że ktoś z Was może spodziewać się o co chodzi... ale pewnie jest na to zbyt tępy. - Znów mnie obrażasz? - spytał się Adrian. - Jakiż domyślny. No nic, przechodzę do konkretów. Dziś tylko dwa, nie siedemnaście, jak ostatnio, więc minie raczej szybko. - skwitowała Viridi. - Szkoda, lubię Cię. - odpowiedział Adrian, na co panna Kiba odpowiedziała mu chłodnym spojrzeniem. - Ja Ciebie nie. A więc, konkrety: wie ktoś coś o magii chłopaka imieniem Yarato, nazwisko Shiri? Adrian, Tobie powiem jeszcze raz, ale łącznie, byś zrozumiał i nie musiał sobie składać: Yarato Shiri. - Kojarzę ziomka. Rozwaliłem z nim wczoraj arenę! - Dragneel zdawał się być lekko wstawiony alkoholem po wcześniejszych rozmowach - A co? - Nie... nic. Opowiesz mi o jego magii? - No spoko, a więc... Rozpoczęła się dyskusja. Trwała około godziny, w czasie której nie tylko Viridi, ale też Asia i Rex mieli okazję dowiedzieć się o sposobie walki Shirego. Tą pierwszą zaintrygowało to, lecz uszczęśliwiło, miała bowiem wyjaśnienie problemu zarówno areny jak i znikającej wody; liczyła, że Sarutobi załagodzi całą sprawę. Rexa zaś zaciekawił sam styl walki chłopaka. Tej nocy gwiazdy wyłoniły się zza chmur. Część III Narrator tej serii wie, że czytanie dialogów nie jest na tyle fajne co czytanie opisów chlania czy bicia się po twarzach, lecz niestety, fabuła jest jak szoł, a - jak wszyscy wiemy, szoł mast gołomp. Fabuła więc też gołomp, a gołompy latajo, to fabuła też lata. A - jak wszyscy wiemy, lata się tylko do przodu. Sarutobi znów rozmawiał z Cheo. Był już pewien, że magiem odpowiedzialnym za znikanie wody jest nikt inny, niż Yarato. Został też poinformowany przez Viridi o jego powiązaniach z Dragon Tale, liczył więc, że jego stara znajoma najzwyczajniej odpuści. Było jednak inaczej - zapaliła się w to całkowicie, miała zamiar knuć spiski, byleby tylko pozbyć się złodzieja wody z miasta. - Evans, sugerujesz że rozmowa coś da? On ma czternaście lat, jak sam mówiłeś. Do takich nic nie dociera... - Cheo wzięła łyk herbaty ziołowej. - Musi coś dać. W przeciwnym razie po prostu Viridi da rozkaz Dragon Tale, by się zajęli całą tą sprawą. Nie musisz się obawiać. - Sarutobi również wziął łyk herbaty i lekko się uśmiechnął. - Już widzę, jak ta szmira się kwapi do tej pracy. Zresztą, co Dragoni zrobią? Nie zmasakrują mu przecież twarzy, ani nic w tym stylu, a w dyplomacji są równie dobrzy co moja matka w robieniu prania. - Twoja mama przecież nie żyje od czterdziestu lat... - No właśnie, psia mać. - Cheo zaśmiała się lekko, po czym rozsiadła wygodniej na swym bujanym fotelu. - Możesz sobie tam działać jak uważasz, Evans. Ty i twój wnuk jednak jesteście jedynymi magami wody, których zniosę w tym mieście. Już od dawna o tym myślałam, by wykurzyć innych. - Rada Ci w tym nie pozwoli. Masz chore myśli, Sara. - Sarutobi odstawił filiżankę i zmienił się całkowicie w słuch, jakby się czegoś obawiał. - Rada to kilka trepów klasy S, parę innych trepów którzy nawet nie wiadomo co potrafią, ta trepka Viridi i ta trepowata dresiara z informacji. Żaden z nich nie jest magiem wody, nie będą interweniować. Mam już nawet na to plan. - Jaki? - spytał się zaniepokojony Sarutobi. - Gildia Inferno już nie istnieje, co więc możesz zrobić? Dragonów tak łatwo nie zmanipulujesz jak ich. - Kto mówi o Dragonach, chuj z nimi - odpowiedziała sucho Cheo - Niech sobie robią co tam chcą. Powiem Ci tylko tyle, że ja mam zdolności do przekonywania innych... - uśmiechnęła się złowrogo, co jednak wyglądało nieco groteskowo na jej dziewięćdziesięcioletniej twarzy. - Trudno mi zaprzeczyć. Wiesz jednak, że w razie czego albo ja, albo Viridi, albo ktokolwiek inny poinformuje Dragonów, Radę i inne gildie? Nie chcesz chyba znów rozruchów. - Do niczego nie dojdzie, zaufaj. To będzie tylko kilka małych starć. - Niech nikt nie ucierpi, nawet żaden z magów wody, lodu, czy czego ty tam nie cierpisz. Uwierz, że mamy ich więcej w mieście niż czterech, a wiele z nich to dzieci. - Przesiedlenie to nie cierpienie, Evans... - Cheo uśmiechnęła się. Wyglądała przy tym bardzo uroczo, epatowała też pewnością siebie. - Uznam, że nic nie wiem o tej rozmowie. I robię to tylko przez wzgląd na przyjaźń z Tobą. - słowa Sarutobiego były jednak kłamstwem. Cheo bez cienia wątpliwości ani skrupułów manipulowała nim za pomocą swojej magii, która była jedynym powodem zachowania neutralności przez Evansa. - To może teraz porozmawiamy o czymś lżejszym? - zaproponowała kobiecina. - Jasne. Może partyjkę w makao? - Masz karty? Tego samego dnia, lecz późnym wieczorem, Yarato zaczął powoli wracać do siebie. Czuł, że ma siły na jakiś spacer, postanowił więc wstać z łóżka w motelu i ruszyć na miasto. Ciężkimi krokami ruszył przed siebie, otworzył drzwi, zamknął drzwi, wyszedł na korytarz... i szedł przed siebie. Przechadzając się po Urbem, jak zwykle zachwycał się urokiem miasta, z jednej strony pięknie zbudowanego, pełnego magii i życzliwości, a z drugiej strony - miasta ciemnych uliczek, porachunków gildii oraz rozbojów. Akceptował on jednak w pełni ten stan, do którego był przyzwyczajony i uznawał za całkowicie normalny. W pewnym sensie polubił też miernych złodziejaszków, nad którymi nieraz lubił się trochę pastwić, gdy miał gorszy dzień. Tego dnia jednak czuł się dobrze, a do tego nadal odczuwał skutki przemęczenia po walce, nie miał więc żadnej ochoty na jakąkolwiek walkę, a nawet trening. Wstąpił jednak do baru, w którym pierwszy raz spotkał Dragneela. Był on jednak pusty, w środku stał jedynie barman, wyraźnie zaczytany w jakieś książce. - Sok pomarańczowy poproszę - Shiri uśmiechnął się do sprzedawcy. Widział bowiem na jego twarzy pewien rodzaj smutku. - Oh, drugi klient dzisiaj. Proszę, proszę. - barman podał chłopakowi sok, a ten zapłacił należycie. - Co tu tak pusto? Jak byłem ostatnio to była masa ludzi... - zaciekawił się Yarato. - Ostatnio doszło tu do nieciekawej sytuacji. Siedział tu jakiś mag, nawet nie wiem jaki, a pewna babuszka, nie zwracając uwagi na nic, chyba zaczęła manipulować jego umysłem. Ten się opierał, rozumiesz zresztą dlaczego... i nagle postanowił ją zaatakować. Ona skontrowała atak, lecz dostał niewinny człowiek, który zginął. Swoją drogą - widziałeś kiedyś walczące babcie? Niezły widok. Ale flaki tego ziomka na podłodze już mniej. Zrobiła się panika, zadeptano jeszcze dwie osoby... biznes się teraz słabo kręci. - Ten mag... miał na sobie jakiś emblemat? Jakaś gildia, czy coś? - Yarato wziął łyk soku. - Zdecydowanie był magiem klasy S, w lekkim amoku przechwalał się tym każdemu na prawo i lewo. Chujowa sytuacja, nie chce mi się o tym mówić. - Nie no, jasne. Ciekawe, starsza pani kontrolująca maga klasy S... - chłopak wypił resztę napoju i postawił na ladzie - Niesamowite. Grasz w shogi? - Znam zasady. - odparł barman - Mam tu nawet jakąś planszę. - Dobra, zagrajmy. I tak tu nic się nie dzieje. Ja bez trzech dowolnych pionów, ty wybierasz jakich. Yarato jestem. - wyciągnął dłoń na gest powitania. - Arebus. Miło poznać. A teraz wybacz, idę po piony. Chcesz jeszcze sok? Na koszt firmy. - Jak za darmo, to pewnie! Następnego dnia gazeta poranna, kupiona przez Yarato w sklepie "Pod Bydlakiem Śmierdzielem" pisała o tajemniczym zniknięciu trzech magów klasy S. Chłopak wyjrzał zza papieru, popatrzył na niebo, po czym znów spojrzał na gazetę. Zaniepokoił się tym w sposób znaczny, widział też zaniepokojenie wśród innych osób na ulicy przed sklepem, gdzie się znajdował. "Ciekawe o co w tym wszystkim idzie" - pomyślał. - "Może Dragneel coś będzie wiedzieć? Lepiej tam pójdę, do tej Tawerny, czy coś". Tak też uczynił - skierował swoje kroki w stronę Tawerny Pióro Feniksa. Zapowiedź następnego odcinka czo ta babcia dziś to nawet ja nie xD Jak dalej potoczy się spisek Cheo? Co z pojmanymi magami? Jak w całej tej sytuacji odnajdzie się Shiri, co zrobi Sarutobi, czy ktoś się znów pobije, jaka będzie rola Dragon Tale oraz Viridi w sporze przeciwko magom wody? Xandred się pojawi, czy jeszcze nie? Tego... pewnie nie dowiecie się w następnym odcinku, a na pewno nie wszystkiego... ale hiperłącze zostawiam tutaj. Klik.Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Seria Magia i Krew